Banana Cookie/LINE
:This article is about the official cookie in Cookie Run. For the mysterious hidden cookie found in-game files with a similar name, see Banana Cookie (easter egg). Banana Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released in the end of June in Kakao Cookie Run and end of September in LINE Cookie Run. Skill At a given interval, replaced with monkey. Pass through hula hoops as monkey to get Coins. Description Step right up to see Banana Cookie's sweet Hula Hoop Show! Once in, you'll see that the crowd is filled with her wild animals friends. After all, she used to be a world famous explorer. Watching her show will energize you to the max! Banana Cookie's favorite part of the show is when she's showered with Coins after the finale act, Maybe she enjoys it a bit too much. Some even say that she takes all the Coins, even though it's the monkey who does the tricks. But the truth is, she donates most of the circus earnings to animal protection organizations, and the monkey approves. Strategy This Cookie is specifically designed for and is the best for Coin Farming, and so she stays at her best accompanied with magnetic treasure(s) and coin bonus treasure(s). However, the monkey's performance does not have any magnetic effects of its own. Choco Monkey's hoop performance destroys all obstacles while it takes place, so a Splendidly Shiny Golden Mace can be the best option for this Cookie. The treasure has a chance to spawn one flying Gold Coin for destroying each obstacle, and can be attracted by magnetic effects (unlike other flying jellies). If you equip two of this treasure, they calculate their chances individually, which means you can have two flying Gold Coins spawned for destroying one obstacle and get massive amounts of coins. This Cookie works well with either Savannah Lion or Panda Dumpling. Savannah Lion has a combi bonus advantage and destroys obstacles, while Panda Dumpling can destroy even more obstacles while making Dumpling Jellies—both are excellent for the Golden Mace treasure combination. Furball Pup also works well for those who don't use the Golden Mace, as its multiple revives allow the Cookie to perform more hoop performances. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * The Wild Circus is in town! * Ready to put smiles in faces? * Step right up! The show is about to start! * Hey, wanna see a hula hoop trick? * Go! Choco monkey! * This trick will blow your mind! * Enjoyed the show? Then pay up! * Coins shine the brightest when used for a good cause! Notes *Banana Cookie has an unlisted ability to generate 10 coins for every destroyed obstacle. *The monkey has 100 multi-step jumps. *The amount of coins and type of coins you got will be determined by the amount of successful hoop passes. *Giant Jelly effect throws away hoops during performance, but it still counts as a hoop pass. *Hoops are not counted as obstacles, thus won't be removed if the player takes obstacle-destroying Power Jellies or similar abilities. *If you activate Bonus Time in the few frames after finishing a performance, but before the coins drop, the coins will drop after you land. *Boosting when the coins drop causes the coins to drop at an angle. With correct timing, this can lead to all of the coins that normally spawn behind the Cookie to appear in front of her, allowing them all to be collected. *Throughout the performance, **All obstacles are destroyed **All holes are covered **The performance will still continue until it finishes, despite energy already drained to 0. ***You will still lose energy during the performance. Thankfully, after the performance you will have a second or two to collect coins before fainting if you run out of energy during the performance. *Banana Cookie's coins are affected by gravity. This can make collecting coins much easier or most of them will just fall into pits when the performance ends making that performance a waste. **In the Dessert Paradise update, it has been changed so the platforms will last longer giving you a much better chance at collecting coins. To compensate for this, however, the number of gold coins has been reduced slightly. *At the best, you can jump through 13-15 hoops before the performance ends. **15 hoops possible if you somehow acquire a Blast Jelly or similar effect near the end of the performance. Trivia *Banana Cookie is the 3rd Cookie in a row that requires you to spend either Crystals or own a specific Pet. The first to start this chain was Cotton Candy Cookie. It is the 5th Cookie with such requirement if Macaron Cookie and Red Bean Cookie are counted. *She is the 4th Cookie in the game that has an animal or pet accompanying it. The first was Tiger Lily Cookie. *The monkey friend accompanying her is a "choco monkey", as said in one of her loading screen messages. *Banana Cookie is one of the few Cookies in the game that can reliably generate coins. The others are Adventurer Cookie, Cheesecake Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie. Alchemist Cookie and Carol Cookie can also generate coins, but to a lesser degree. *Banana Cookie was leaked several months earlier along with Cotton Candy Cookie, however she has been changed from being an adventurer to a circus performer. Reasons for this is unknown, but DevSisters probably wanted her to stand out more or leave another hint that Banana Cookie used to be an adventurer before becoming a circus performer. **From the Cookie Run Updates Twitter account, as seen from this post, Banana Cookie had a different outfit in the game files, this design could have been added in the game files solely for the purpose to make a connection to the Cookie description, for joking purposes on whoever find the file/s, or to avoid making similarities to Adventurer Cookie. **She is the first Cookie to have somewhat of a beta design before being released. *One could say that the monkey is the "star" of the show, since you're going to be running the majority of the run as him and Banana Cookie sets up the hoops for him to jump through. **The monkey is probably the most invincible "Cookie" you can play as without any additional preparations needed as all holes are covered, all obstacles are destroyed and the monkey will continue to run even if its energy is zero during the performance. Also, the cool down time is pretty short and the monkey's performance (ability) is pretty long when compared with other cookies. **Also, since the performance lasts for quite a while, it may just be enough to allow you to grab a Giant Potion or enter Rainbow Rush Bonus Time while low or out of energy. *When she goes to Bonus Time, she doesn't hold the Pet with her hands. Instead, the Pet holds her hair. Other Cookies that don't hold the pet in Bonus Time are Hero Cookie, Angel Cookie, Devil Cookie, Fairy Cookie, Cream Puff Cookie, Gumball Cookie, Moonlight Cookie and Sea Fairy Cookie. *When jumping, Banana Cookie will make the sound "Ba" and while sliding Banana Cookie will say "Na". This means that if you jump once and then slide twice, Banana Cookie will say "Banana". *Banana Cookie's Choco Monkey's color palette suddenly changes for unknown reasons in certain frames. Most noticeably is when Banana Cookie runs out of energy. *Banana Cookie is the last Cookie to be released during the "Wrath of the Red Dragon" season. *During the Halloween Party 2016, Banana Cookie dressed up as a Ghostbuster, relative with the 2016 film. *In LINE Cookie Run, her animations for regularly running out of energy and for running out of energy via hitting an obstacle were reversed. ko:바나나맛 쿠키